The Last Time Turner
by SunrisePhoenix-ArsenicPixie
Summary: This is a Big 4 (Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons) crossover into the world of Harry Potter. Join our favorite four protagonists as they combat evil at Hogwarts. Set nine years after the Second Wizarding War.


[A/N: AP and Sunnix here, with a couple of things:  
Disclaimer: These are not our characters, they belong to the respective companies that produced them  
Secondly, enjoy reading~]

Flynnigan Ryder was easily one of the best Aurors the Ministry of Magic had ever hired. Once on the trail of a dark witch or wizard, he never gave up until he caught them. He'd also never killed a target, something few Aurors could claim. His specialty was muggle torturers and other such minor players in the Ministry's war on dark magic.

The fall of Voldemort had snapped most of his followers back into the ranks of the neutral, but not all of them. Voldemort's fall from power had left a power vacuum and some of his most extreme followers sought to rule in his place; they sought to succeed where the dark lord himself had failed.

One witch, an extremist muggle-hater, kidnapped a muggle-born magical child and killed her parents, hoping to 'stamp the muggle out of her' before it was too late. This was where Flynn came in.  
Flynn was perched on the roof of the witch's tower, looking in the only window. On a chair just inside the window, was a little girl with big, green eyes and long, blonde hair. Flynn shook his head in disgust. How anyone could justify killing someone's parents, especially those of a child that adorable was beyond him.

Silently, he swung inside the open window. Lying on a bed in the corner of the sparsely decorated room was the witch he had come to capture. For a second, he hesitated. What would become of the orphan? He wondered, anxiously. A pretty girl like that would be broken in a muggle orphanage, and who would make sure she got proper training? Then, remembering his job, he raised his wand.

"Stupefy!" The curse burst into the sleeping witch's back. He waved his wand and ropes tied her up. He turned to the orphan, intending to ask her name, but the terrified look in her eyes stopped him.

"Did you kill her?" The girl asked, gesturing at the older woman. "She was mean… but… no one deserves to die." Flynn's stomach sunk at this. If she had been bloodthirsty, maybe she would be fine in an orphanage, but no. She was sweet.

"No. I just stunned her. What's your name?"

"Oh." She paused, studying me. "My name's Rapunzel. Who are you?"

"I'm Flynnigan Ryder, and I came to rescue you and arrest her." He did an extravagant arm flourish, just to watch her giggle at him a little.

"Well, then," She replied in a similar fashion. "What's going to happen to me, now that you've rescued me?" Her charade dropped with the question, and he could see the scared six-year-old that she'd been hiding with their games.

"You have two choices from here: I can send you to an orphanage…" He watched as her face fell, and he felt utterly sorry for her. "Or you can come and try living with me. I need a little help around the house* and you need a place to stay. If you want to leave at any time, you will be free to do so." He paused, as surprised to hear himself say the words as she was. He watched her consider his offer from every angle. "What do you think?"

"I think…" she said slowly. "I think I want to try living with you."

***  
Five years had passed since Flynn had adopted Rapunzel and he had yet to regret the decision once. They lived in a cozy house in Godric's Hollow, a town famous for being the site of You-Know-Who's defeat twelve years earlier.

Rapunzel's room was large enough, with hand-painted murals on every open surface, and posters on all the rest. The bed was centered in the room, so as to free up as much wall space as possible, and drawers were built into the bottom of her bed for the same reason. On the wall farthest from the door was a huge picture window, and a girl sat on the window seat, sketching in the early-morning sunlight. The relative quiet of the morning was broken suddenly.

"Raaapppunnnzeelll!" Flynn's voice wafted up the stairs. "I have to go to work now!" Hearing this, the girl jumped up and raced down the stairs to hug her surrogate father before he could leave. "Remember to pay for the Daily Prophet before you head over to the DunBroch's, alright?" he reminded her, before adding "And see if you can stay the night. I might not be home until late, and I want you getting to bed on time."

"I will. Don't worry, dad," the blonde assured him. "It should be fine. We were planning to go shopping with them tomorrow anyway and this will just make sense." With a final hug, her father left the house.

By the time she got to the kitchen, a small, brown owl was already waiting by the window over the sink. She opened the window and the bird flew in and perched on the table. It offered its leg to Rapunzel who quickly untied the newspaper that had been tied there. She then grabbed a small, bronze coin - a Knut - from a dish labelled 'Subscription fees', and tucked it in the pouch the owl had tied to its other leg. Promptly, the owl flew off.

She raced upstairs to grab her bag and her pet chameleon, Pascal, then headed out the door and across the street.

Dawn on the norwegian island of Berk was always a sight to behold, particularly when one was hunting dragons. Hiccup, a scrawny boy with dark brown hair that constantly hung in his brown eyes, was hunting pocket dragons.

However, the boy wasn't hunting the dragons because he wanted to kill them. He was, in fact, very fond of creatures most people were terrified of, especially dragons. His father was the one who wanted them dead.

The pocket dragon (Hiccup seriously doubted that there was more than one) had been eating his father's sheep, and Hiccup had been given an ultimatum- find and capture the dragon, or his father would hunt it down himself. Nothing that tangled with Hiccup's father survived, dragon or no.

It had taken him several hours, but he'd finally located the dragon's lair. The lair wasn't much more than a small cave halfway up a cliff, but the scorch marks on the rocks and sheep's bones in the corner left no doubt in Hiccup's mind. This was where the pocket dragon lived.

But where was the dragon? By and large, pocket dragons were nocturnal creatures. If this was the dragon's lair, then the dragon should be sleeping right here. Hiccup crept a little closer and then he could see the dragon's formed curled up in the shadows of the cave it called home.

The small dragon was navy blue about two feet long, from tip to tail. Its tail was tucked under its nose and its wings were slightly spread out, like a blanket covering the sleeping dragon. It was, in a word, cute.

Hiccup silently pulled out the collapsible cage he had made himself. He popped it open and gently put his hand behind the sleeping dragon and lightly pushed it into the cage. Quickly, he closed and locked the cage before running for home.

An hour later, Hiccup charged through the front door of the small wooden house he lived in with his father.

"I caught it, Dad!" he yelled as he ran to his bedroom. The announcement was greeted first by silence, then by the heavy stomps of two people walking down the hall to Hiccup's bedroom.

Stoic was not a small man. Taller than six feet and about half as wide as he was tall, most people described him as massive. He pounded on Hiccup's door, pushing it open as he did so.

"Hiccup!" he boomed, which was his favorite form of communication. "There's someone here to see you!" At his words a large man with an untameable mat of black hair stepped into Hiccup's room. Stoic may have been massive, but he was dwarfed by the stranger.

Hiccup turned from his desk, where he had placed the dragon's cage, and turned to look at the two men.

"Hush!" he whisper-yelled. "You'll wake it up!" The stranger scanned the room for 'it', and his eyes lit up merrily when he saw that 'it' turned out to be a pocket dragon.

"'Ello there!" He cooed at the cage. "And who would this be?" He asked Hiccup, grinning merrily.

"It's a pocket dragon! I just caught it today." Hiccup announced, pleased at the stranger's response to what he'd decided would be his new pet. "I think I'm going to name it Toothless."

"Excellent name, Toothless. That's a baby dragon, that is- still trainable, if you've the patience." Hagrid beamed at the boy. "Anyways, I've got something here for you…" The giant man rummaged through his coat pockets until he found what he was looking for: small, cream colored envelope with spidery green writing on it. "'Ere you go. Read that while I get the fire going. As I've told yer dad, I booked you two a room in the Leaky Cauldron until September 1st, which is when the train leaves." The man handed the envelope to Hiccup and retreated to the main room of the house, where he began to stoke the fire.

Hiccup examined the envelope, which was addressed to him- Mr. H. H. Haddock III, The Lonely House, Berk, Norway. He turned over the envelope and broke through the seal, unfolding the paper inside as he went. The letter read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress: Minerva Mcgonagall

Dear Mr. Haddock,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Pomona Sprout

Deputy Headmistress

Hiccup walked out to the living room studying the letter. It actually made sense to Hiccup that he would be a wizard- as a scientist, he had long ago dealt with the fact that things that shouldn't work worked around him. At the time, he had usually brushed it off as a complex science he didn't yet understand, but now it all made sense- it was magic.

In the living room, Hagrid had started a roaring fire, and was holding a flower pot full of a glittering ash. Hiccup's father stomped into to the room behind Hiccup and was holding several bags.

"Righ' then," Hagrid started. "All yeh got to do is take a handfull of this stuff here, step into the fire, drop the Floo Powder, and say 'the Leaky Cauldron' as clear as you can." Seeing the disbelieving look on Hiccup's face (Stoic had given up on doubting Hagrid) he added "It's a magical fire. Yeh don hafta worry about getting burnt." Uncertaintly, Hiccup walked up to the burly man, scooped up a handful of the Floo Powder, and stepped into the flames.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" he half-shouted as he dropped the powder. Before he'd even finish the word, he was spinning in the fireplace, only to be ejected from the fireplace a few seconds later. Hagrid and his father followed soon after, brushing the soot off their clothes as they stepped out of the grate. "Where are we?" He asked Hagrid in wonder.

The room was very obviously the reception of an inn, but it was unlike any inn that Hiccup had ever seen. The housekeeper's broom swept the floor by itself, and the manager was writing with a large feather-quill, practically oblivious to the arrival of three new people into his inn via fireplace.

"Diagon Alley," Hagrid replied. "London. "

Merida pushed her way through the colorfully cloaked crowd in Diagon Alley, practically dragging Rapunzel by the hand, who was apologizing every time her ginger friend shoved someone away from her. Tall shops towered on either side of the narrow street, and vendors shouted out the names of their products. Merida ignored them, focused on her destination. Her waist long, curly red hair flew behind her as she finally broke free of obstacles and sprinted to the shop she was most excited about visiting.

Ollivander's. Makers of fine wands since 382 BC.

Merida couldn't wait to get her own wand. As the old saying went, 'the wand chooses the wizard'-or witch, as she often added. Her own wand was waiting for her just inside the decrepit old doors of the ancient building, she knew it.

Ollivander's wand shop was easily the oldest store in the South Side of Diagon Alley. Wall plaster had fallen off, revealing the brickwork underneath. Bits of the window frames were missing, and the small sign hung by a thread. A window on the top floor was smashed, but there didn't seem to be anyone up there. Merida was honestly surprised that it hadn't fallen down yet.

She pushed the door open gently, a small bell ringing as she did so. Merida looked around, her bright blue eyes trying in vain to pierce the darkness only relieved by some small lamps. Even so, Ollivander didn't seem to be in the room. There were so many shelves and stacks of wands that no one would ever be able to tell, however, and the musty atmosphere was not helping her think. Still, the two girls continued on bravely.

"Hello?" Merida called out, but receiving no answer, the red-head continued. "We've come to buy wands. Is anyone here?"

Very suddenly, a man looking almost as old as the building itself slid up an aisle on a ladder obviously used to reach high boxes.

"Ah," he said. "Miss Merida DunBroch and Miss Rapunzel Fitzherbert. I knew you two would be coming soon. I am Ollivander, owner of this establishment." He waved at the rest of the room. "Who wants to go first?"

Merida glanced at Rapunzel, who stepped back quickly. Merida almost shook her head at her friend's fear of the creepy old man as she stepped forward. It was ridiculous. What could someone like that be able to do to a girl as young and fast as Rapunzel?

Ollivander chuckled. "I thought as much." He gave Merida a smirk that seemed to look through her and pull out her secrets and read them out loud. She felt a worm of doubt start to creep through her chest, but Ollivander simply turned away and went down the second row.

"Try this one first," he told her when he came back with a small wand box. Merida took the wand, which was short, rough, and also slightly crooked. She turned and flicked it at a nearby lamp.

The lightbulb exploded. 

Ollivander shook his head in dismay as he quickly took the wand back. "Not that one then… wait here." He again disappeared down a row, and again he came back with a wand box, which looked no different than the first. The wand inside however, was entirely different.

This wand was longer, slimmer, and smoother. It was a reddish brown, and had a large knot at the bottom and a quarter of the way back up. When Merida held the small piece of wood, it seemed to fit perfectly in her hand, and surges of power came up her arm from the wand.

When she flicked it at the same lamp (she assumed that not much more damage could be done to that particular lamp), the broken glass from the destroyed lightbulb promptly vanished. Not as good as creating a new one, but at least people wouldn't be getting their feet cut up by walking over there.

"That is your wand. Red oak and pheonix tail feather, unyielding and 12 ¼ inches long. Seven galleons, please." Now, as Merida dug around her shoulder bag for coins, Ollivander turned to the girl with long blond hair who was standing back. "I believe I have just the wand for you, Miss Fitzherbert."

He quickly found and handed Rapunzel a wand which was very skinny and slightly green. The girl barely hesitated before waving it at a potted plant on the counter. The small sprout grew nearly six inches and leaves grew in seconds. The sudden growth spurt ended with large purple flower dominating the top of the plant. Merida was awestruck.

"Very nice. That one is willow and unicorn hair, 13 inches, surprisingly swishy, and good for healing. It is also 7 galleons," Ollivander informed her. Rapunzel pulled the seven gold coins out of her pocket and gave them to the old wand-maker.

Merida linked arms with her and led her out of the small shop. "That was cool, what you did with the flower. Beautiful, too." There was a moment's silence before they reached the door at the front. "Where else do we have to go? Oh, right. The bookshop and the owl emporium. I want to get a barn-"

The ginger was cut off as she opened the door and some white-haired boy who had been doing the exact same thing from the other side of the door ran into her full force. Both were thrown to the ground by the impact and groaned a little before giving the other a death-glare.

"Excuse m-" The stranger started, only to be interrupted by Merida.

"You should really watch where you're going!" She snapped.

"I should watch where I'm going?" He retorted. "You were the one that ran into me!"

"I was not!" Rapunzel grabbed Merida's sleeve, tugging insistently.

"Let's just go…" the blonde told her friend. Merida nodded and the two girls stalked off.

By all accounts, Kings Crossing was the sort of place that saw all sorts of people. However, every year on September 1st, the train station always had the strangest of the rest of the year. Three of these people were standing next to the barrier between stations 9 and 10.

"Have you got all of your things, then, Jack?" asked the oldest of the three, a jolly Russian with white hair and a lengthy beard. The man was holding the youngest, a nine year old girl with choppy shoulder-long brown hair and bangs, on his shoulders. The third was a scrawny adolescent boy pushing a trolley with a large trunk.

"Are you kidding?" the boy replied. "I've had my things packed for months!" The man scanned the train station making sure that no one was watching them.

"Follow me, then." He walked through the barrier between nine and ten and disappeared. Jack did a similar cursory scan, sighed, and pushed himself at the brick barrier, certain that he was about to crash against it.

On the other side of the barrier, a scarlet and black train blew its piercing whistle. Hundreds of students, ranging from Jack's age to older teenagers, boarded the train and bid farewell to their parents.

"Can I go, dad?" The little girl asked. "Pllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaseee?" The man shook his head at the girl's words.

"Not this year, Emma," he said, gently. "You can go the year after next, though." The girl frowned, kicking her feet disappointedly. "You'd best be going, Jack. We don't want the train to leave without you…" Jack started to walk away, dragging his luggage behind him. "Wait… Jack!" The boy turned around, a pit of dread forming in his stomach. "Baby Tooth. Hand her over. Now. I told you, you can't take a Cornish pixie to school, trained or not." Jack sighed and handed over Baby Tooth, the Cornish Pixie he had trained himself.

"Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Jack called behind him as he clambered onto the train. As Jack was one of the last people to board the train, the train was already very crowded. He walked up and down the compartments, trying to find an empty one. He was just about to give up when he spotted one with only two girls in it. He slid open the door and stepped inside.

"Pardon me, ladies," he started politely. "Do you mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full."

The girls looked up at him, sizing him up.

"That's fine!" chirped the girl on the left, a green eyed blonde with waist length hair.

"Excuse you," interrupted the other girl at the same time. Jack recognized her from Diagon Alley- she was the rude red head who'd run into him.

"Excuse you," he replied. "You have yet to apologize for the last time you ran into me, Red."

"I ran into YOU?" she fumed. "As I recall, you ran into me, and that would make you the rude one here."

"Is that so?" he asked, smoothly. "Then why don't you tell me all about it?" He flopped down onto the seat next to her, making himself comfortable.

"You have the whole train ride, after all." The blond sighed, pulling out a book- A Beginner's Guide to Potions- and started to read.

"That was not an invitation!" The red-head argued, vehemently. "We don't even know your name! You could be anyone!" Jack grinned smugly.

"That's an easy enough fix," he smirked. "I'm Jack. Jack Frost. And you are?" This last question he posed to the blond.

"Rapunzel Fitzherbert," she replied from behind her book.

"That leaves you, Red," He turned to the irritated girl just as the compartment door slid open a second time. A short boy with brown hair hanging in his eyes stood in the doorway.

"Can I sit with you guys?" the newcomer asked quietly. "The whole train is full."

"Go ahead!" The red-head sighed vehemently. "We already have one uninvited visitor, what harm could one more do?" The boy cautiously sat next to Rapunzel.

"I'm Jack," began Jack. "That's Rapunzel, and this is Red. Red was just about to tell us her name when you came in, but you can go first. What's your name?" The other boy blushed.

"My name's Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third."

"That's… a… lovely name," the red head commented.

"Vikings," The boy replied, as if that explained everything, and perhaps it did. "What's your name, then?"

"I," she began, drawing herself up regally. "am Merida Weasley-DunBroch." Jack gasped audibly.

"Weasley?" he inquired excitedly. "As in THE Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" Merida sighed.

"Yes. George is my cousin." Jack babbled incoherently for a few minutes, before responding.

"He makes the best things!"

"Yes, he does." Merida replied, shortly. The silence stretched and stretched, until Jack noticed the odd way that Hiccup's jacket was moving.

"Hiccup?" Jack started, uncertainly. "Is there… something… in your jacket?" Hiccup Jumped.

"Er… No…" Hiccup replied. "Why would you thin-," he managed to get out before Merida cut him off.

"Hiccup, I've known you for twenty minutes now. I can tell when you're lying."

"It's just my… pet," he defended.

"Oh?" Jack asked. "What is it? Is it a cat?"

"You could call it that."

"Well, let's see it, then," Merida insisted. "I love cats." Hiccup sighed, knowing he was trapped. He reached inside his coat and pulled out Toothless. He had managed to train the pocket dragon almost completely since he had caught it in July.

The little dragon was happy to be out of Hiccup's coat, and even happier to meet new people. It circled Hiccup's lap first, as if stretching its legs, before jumping onto Merida's lap.

"This is not a cat!" She declared, petting the little dragon nonetheless. Toothless rubbed his head against her palm, acting very cat-like for her benefit. "What is it?"

[A/N: AP here. Basically, these chapters are going to be pretty long, so we're uploading them in chunks. The next chapter's chunk one should be up soon, however both of us are in school and all that fun junk that keeps us from devoting all of our time to this. In short, thanks for bearing with us~]  
***


End file.
